


winter is all over you

by sapphfics



Series: in which sansa stark gets a girlfriend from another universe [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Her sword is different; glowing like the moon at twilight, as blue as winter roses and as strong as Valyrian steel. Sansa is mesmerised by it, almost as much as she is by the girl who wields it with such precision.





	winter is all over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Help me, she prayed, send me a friend, a true knight to champion me..._

— Sansa II, A Clash of Kings 

* * *

 

Her sword is different; glowing like the moon at twilight, as blue as winter roses and as strong as Valyrian steel. Sansa is mesmerised by it, almost as much as she is by the girl who wields it with such precision. Sansa has never known much about weapons but she suddenly wants to know everything there is to know about them just for an excuse to talk to her.

“Where do you come from, my lady?” Sansa asks.

The girl smiles. It’s been so long since Sansa has seen someone smile at her. “Far, far away. My name is Rey.”

“Tell me, Rey,” Sansa says. “Do you always brandish your sword in such a manner or are you just pleased to see me?”

Gods above, what is she saying? She’s been spending too much time reading Bronn’s correspondences with increasing awareness of the tightrope the death of Daenerys Targaryen has put this country on. One slip and they’re all dead.

Still, she is selfish, and takes this time to be flirtatious instead of interrogating this outsider. If Arya was here, if Bran was here, she might be more restrained. But when was the last time she allowed herself to be so? She can’t remember.

“I’m afraid I don’t know you, yet,” Rey replies. “But I must always be ready for battle. Who are you, might I ask?”

“I am Sansa Stark, Queen in the North,” Sansa replies. She still takes pride in that title. “I see you are a knight of some kind. I am certain my brother, King Bran, would gladly have you on his King’s Guard.”

“But the king isn’t as beautiful as you,” Rey blurts out. Sansa can see her biting her tongue when she sees the other lord’s eyes widen with disgust or detachment. She isn’t sure which is worse. “Besides, I found myself stranded in the woods outside your castle. Fate led me here, I think.”

“What are you looking for, exactly?” Sansa asks.

“Belonging,” Rey replies. “Also work.”

“I am not certain about the former,” Sansa says. “But I find myself in need of a bodyguard.”

It’s clear now that Brienne has left her. She didn’t even come back for the coronation. So many people have left her.

Rey takes out her strange sword again; looks at it for a moment. Then she looks up at Sansa, and says, “I can be that for you.”

Sansa pulls out the chair beside her; it’s been empty since her family left.

“Are you really going to trust an outsider to protect you, my queen?” A lord asks, incredulously.

“Must I remind you, my lord, of what happened in King’s Landing?” Sansa snaps back. “We still cannot identify all those responsible, or else they burned too. That kind of corruption does not stop at the death of a few men who were brazen enough to act on such inhuman impulses. So, forgive me for not trusting your men to protect me, or any woman, after that.”

“But-“ The man starts to protest.

“Do you always talk to your queen like that?” Rey asks, her sword brightening dangerously. Sansa isn’t sure why Rey is so eager to defend her when they’ve only just met; but perhaps her father’s gods listened and this is her true knight after all. “You men and your arrogance will be the death of all worlds, I swear.”

“Not if I can help it,” Sansa mutters. She reaches out her hand and grips Rey’s in her own, trying to anchor her to the room. Rey doesn’t protest, smiles, and the sword goes dark once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sasha’s fault (that’s why it’s a gift for her) but also i love her and this ship now so...wooo idk if i’ll continue but 
> 
> title is from “winter is all over you” by first aid kit


End file.
